


The Lost Riddle

by SamBones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Adopted Luna Lovegood, Child Neglect, F/M, Good Malfoys, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied Mpreg, Light Side Malfoys, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Parent Severus Snape, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBones/pseuds/SamBones
Summary: Callan grew up on the streets. He had always been alone. But he had finally found them and no one was going to stop him bringing them together.Hermione was always a lonely child. She knew her parents didn't understand her, and the muggle kids were always so slow and dull and mean. She knew what parents and friends and family was supposed to be like and this wasn't it. Hogwarts was better- there was magic! But there was still something missing.Luna had always been alone, but that was alright she knew they would come, she just had to wait, just a little bit longer...In which Severus Snape was happily married to the dark lords nephew. And said dark lord had killed his husband and children. But Tom wasn't the only Riddle who seemingly rose from the grave. And this time... Well someone should have told Voldemort not to mess with a hardened warrior, a prodigal lion and a vengeful seer.
Relationships: Alexander Riddle/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/ Callan Riddle-Prince, Draco Malfoy/ Origional Male Character, Harry Potter/ Maia Riddle-Prince, Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Original Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Alena Riddle-Prince, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so, sorry. It'll get better? Anyway- no beta so correct me if I mess up.

A tall, sullen looking teenager hurried along the dusty streets of Cokeworth, shoulders hunched and eyes glued to his worn black shoes, faded almost to grey. He had a book clutched to his chest, though all hopes of reading were scattered by his turbulent thoughts. His parents were arguing again, they always argued, their small house filled with anger and harsh words. He couldn’t bear to stay one second more in that retched place.

Suddenly turning the corner towards the river, he ran into someone, sending them both tumbling to the ground. “Gods, I’m so sorry!” The other boy scrambled to his feet, offering his hand. The younger batted it aside, hauling himself up and fixing a piercing glare on the other. “Are you alright?” The stranger seemed unaffected by his glare, which sent the younger years running. “Hey! You dropped something!” The stranger scooped up his fallen wand, peering at it closely. “Give it back!” He hissed, snatching for it, but the stranger simply turned away grinning “Ebony, twelve inches, unyielding and … Dragon heartstring?”.

The black-haired teen paused, dark eyes widening as his hand dropped. “You're a wizard!?”. “No I’m obviously a muggle.” The stranger deadpanned, blue eyes flashing mischievously. The younger studied him for a second before snatching his wand back “Obviously” he drawled. The second teen grinned stretching out a hand “I’m Alexander Riddle.” The younger stared again, eyes boring into his own, the elder waited, hand out, eventually he took it. “Severus Snape”.

************

A man lay propped up in a hospital bed, tiredly flicking through a magazine, loudly proclaiming ’Dragon Cruelty in Triwizard Tournament?!’ on the front page. His brown hair fell in soft waves over his forehead, blue eyes gazing at the page. He glanced up at the sound of voices in the hall.

“Can’t remember a thing you know, nothing but his own name, the poor thing. Been with us more than a decade, now- thirteen years! Really isn’t very much hope anymore. Still maybe he’ll recognise you. Millie said you might be family, mind if I ask what you think your relation is?” A cheerful voice called out, as the portly nurse bustles into the room, the second figure, a teenager, stepping into the room behind her, eyes fixed on the man in the bed. He sucked in a sharp, pained breath. “Father, I’m his father”.

************

Hermione sat cross legged on the sofa nursing her mug of warm, milky tea, as her eyes quickly darted across the page of her novel. The rain was beating against the windowpanes and the rain howling under the cracks by the floor. Turning a page she shivered, glancing out the window. Her brows furrowed as she peered into the night.

“Is everything alright, dear” her mother asked. They had never been particularly close, Jean stressing over her daughters isolated bookish ways, and mourning her inability to have children of her own, combined with Hermione’s inability to connect and hazy memories of loving parents and siblings. “It's nothing, but for a moment I could have sworn I saw someone out there.” Her mother chuckled “I'd hate to be out on a night like this!”.

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. “Oh my!” her mother exclaimed. A strange feeling washed over her, one she couldn’t quite understand, of apprehension but also calm. “I’ll get it!” She exclaimed jumping to her feet and bounding to the door on fluffy socks. Flinging open the door she froze. “Hello Maia” said the dripping figure on the other side of the door. With a soft cry she threw herself into the rain and the strangers waiting arms.


	2. Never Alone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda surprised by how many people even read this, so I hope you all like this chapter. I've got the next few chapters planned out but I'm still not sure where this story is going to go. If you have any ideas please send them my way.

It’s late, so late it’s become early. Two figures make their way down the cracked pavement towards the only occupied house on the street.

“Are you sure he’ll want to see us?” The shorter one queried. “He _hates_ me”

The taller of the two scoffs. “Pessimism doesn’t suit you sister.”

“No. No, no, _no_. This is a terrible idea.” The girl halts in her tracks, arms wrapped comfortingly around her body, the taller- her brother- turns from where he stopped, several paces ahead.

“Maia, he doesn’t yet know you. And if you were him, wouldn’t you be cold and bitter.”

“No!! Maybe… yes! But he’s still hated me for four years, forgive me if I don’t expect him to just forget” she bursts out.

The boy sighs exasperatedly, his head lolling black on his shoulders as his breath puffs out. “You think he won’t be feeling the same, to discover that who he has ridiculed is the daughter he loved and thought lost.”

“How can you _know”_ she stressed, breath uneven and shoulders tense.

Her brother raises an eyebrow at her, smirking self-deprecatingly “He’s been alone sister. All these years. Just like me. You, Lena and Papa might have been lonely but you were never truly alone. Lena may have had few friends and an absent father, but she still had them. You too had some friends and family, you had someone. Even Papa had the nurses at the hospital, and perhaps you were left feeling a little broken, but who does not. But Da and I, we were _alone._ "

"Cal..."

"And if I could search six years for you, he surely won't turn you away for who you once were." He smirks mischievously "Even if you were a Gryffindor"

She gapes, "You prat!" her brother grins, laughing as she playfully cuffs him over the head.

“Come on.” He grins, setting off down the street once more. She follows. Reluctantly.

A few doors down, he pauses, staring down the path to the door. The boy glances back to his sister, breathes deeply and pushes the gate open. In three long strides he’s reaches the door, already knocking as the girl follows.

Footsteps echo from behind the door, almost ominous in the tense air. He looks back to his nervously shifting shadow, lips quirking encouragingly.

The door swings open, the dark shadow behind it staring down at him, annoyance fading as his eyes widen in shock. Stumbling into the doorframe, knuckles white agains the wood.

“You… you’re dead” he gasped out, face pale and contorted with a myriad of emotions.

“I’m not”

“H…how?” The man stammered, eyes fixed on the teens faces, drinking in his features like a drowning man.

“Luck mostly” he shrugged, eyes darting to notice his expressions, posture.

The man reached out his hand to the boys face, pausing, glancing at the boy, before gently tracing his jaw.

“You look so much like him, and yet… yet so different” he murmured quietly, almost to himself.

“Yeah, Maia looks more like you.” He shrugged nervously.

“Maia?” Hope clear in his voice.

The girl stepped forwards into the light, “Hi” she breathed.

************

Maia, formerly Hermione Jean Granger, was stressed. The anxiety simmering in her gut seemed to come to a roiling boil as the three of them peered at each other over the hot cups of tea that her professor - _father_ \- had prepared with shaking hands. The silence stretched onwards. She hated silence. Not the soft, restful quiet of books and libraries, but a stiff uncomfortable air that had her fiddling with her sleeve as she glanced from her father to her brother. Her _brother_! Now that had been a turn up for the books, seeing him standing there, soaking wet and shivering. Uncaring of the freezing rain falling all around him, just staring at her. And she’d known! She could remember flashed of wide grins and high pitched giggles, of pudgy arms and the comfort of the small body next to hers. She hadn’t quite remembered but somehow she’d known. She glanced at him now, he was staring at Proffes- no… she couldn’t call him that could she! The silence stretched further. Goodness you’d think it would break soon, who knew silence could stretch that far. Oh, why weren’t they saying anything. Professor Snape had books. No- Severus? Father? Dad? Oh, goodness! Right, that one was ancient runes, and that one was in Italian- she couldn’t speak Italian, her French was pretty good though. And- ooh she’d wanted to read that, it had come into flourish and blots over Christmas, but it had been _far_ too expensive- but this one looked _old_. Where had he managed to get that, maybe he’d let her borrow it, no, no she was getting ahead- what if he decided he hated her. After all, no matter what her brother said- _her brother_!- he hadn’t seen how he’d been.What- no! No. Books! Books were safe. That looked like a potions journal- no surprise there, she chuckled- and another, goodness there were a lot and- Oh, they were looking at her now! Has she missed something- Cal was smirking at her! The nerve! If she’d known brothers were so annoying she’d have asked for a sister instead- but oh! she has one of those too, a younger one not a twin, but- Oh darn it they were looking at her again, better say something.

“Um… hi?”

Cal snorted. Prat.

“Indeed” drawled pro- her…uh.

He was staring at her she realised, like he’d been staring at Cal earlier outside. It was like she was a potion that had somehow gone wrong but turned into something much more intriguing than what it had been before. He- Oh- had he said something!

“Pardon” she squeaked out, face flushed red. She’d been much paler without the glamours, more Honey golden, than her usual nutty brown. And she blushed so much easier- oh, he was speaking again!

“I asked: how have you been coping with all of… _this_ ” He waved his hand almost aimlessly. But Professor Snape was never aimless. No! He wasn’t her professor, well he was, but that was besides the point!

“Um… Well… It’s been strange- not bad strange, just different, I mean kind of good actually, I always wanted a proper family, and a magical one at that! And my parents have been very good, I think they’re kind of glad actually, but I can’t wait to find Alena, I’ve always wanted a sister, not to say having a brother isn’t absolutely marvellous, but…uh”

Oh, no. She was rambling again, she must sound like an idiot. She ducked her head to hide her fiery cheeks. Glancing up she was mortified to see the two equally amused and scarily similar looks being sent her way. She ducked her head again, blushing furiously.

“Your Papa used to ramble like that, couldn’t help himself. He did the same when we first met.”

Her head snapped up at his words “He did?”

“Yes. He blushed the same too.” He smiled softly in memory, an answering shy smile tugging at her own lips.

He shook himself, opening his mouth to speak, he paused before asking, “Do you have any... uh, proof. I am not saying I doubt you, I can see the truth for myself, but I _would_ like…”

“Here” She reached into her bag, drawing out her gringots inheritance test that Cal had insisted on before they came here.

He took it, glancing down at the parchment. “They’re alright?” He gasped quietly, clutching the scroll tightly, crumpling the edges. “Do you… Would… Could, could I hold onto this” he asked, eyes still glued to the parchment, tears dripping from the hook of his nose to the page in his hands.

She nodded, she’d already memorised the whole thing, how could she ever forget, a whole family- _her_ family.

She'd been surprised through, by what had shown.

Name: Maia Eileen Riddle-Prince

Date of Birth: 21 September 1979

Mother (Bearer): Alexander Ian Riddle-Prince

Father (Sire): Severus Tobias Riddle-Prince nee Snape

Siblings: Callan Thomas Riddle-Prince (21/09/79)- younger twin

Alena Lilian Riddle-Prince (04/04/81)

Godfather(s): Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Regulus Black,

Godmother(s): Lily Anne Potter nee Evans

Titles:

Heir Prince

Heir Gaunt

Heir Slytherin

Scion Black

Scion Peverell

************

It was almost dawn, the sky bleeding grey through the factory smoke. Severus eased open the door gently. The hinges were seldom oiled and liable to squeak. He slipped silently into the room, years of spy work coming in handy. He peered down at the bundle of limbs and blankets. His children, his little baby twins. They looked so young asleep, Maia’s head pillowed on her brothers chest and his flung to the side mouth parted to escape the spread of bushy brown hair. They were almost sixteen now, almost grown adults. He’d missed _so_ much. What had his little ones suffered- his brave little lion and his cheeky, wriggling, giggling hatchling- as his husbands snake was oft to refer to the little parselmouth. It wouldn't happen again he promised. He might not be able to keep them safe and out of this war, but he would make sure that they were never alone again. He had his little ones back- he wouldn't ever let them go.


	3. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chunk of this was just copied or paraphrased from the order of the Phoenix- and a bit at the end from the deathly hallows, I've tried to underline all the bits that do not belong to me but I might have missed some. Sorry this chapter took so long.

Harry was tired. It had been shaping up to be an awful summer, with nightmares from the graveyard, and the constant worry - Had Voldemort attacked? Were his friends ok? Why hadn’t they written? - but then dementors had to go and show up, didn’t they? Just his luck. And then he’d been expelled then… un-expelled, or whatever? And now he had a hearing. He was starting to think it would have been much less hassle if he’d just let the dementors suck his soul out.

Now he was standing in a unwelcoming, grimy street, staring at the scratched, black door that had most certainly not been there a second ago.

“Come on, hurry,” growled Moody, prodding him in the back.

Harry stepped through the door into a long, gloomy hallway, old fashioned gas lamps hissing to life, casting shadows over peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpets.

A door at the end of the hall swung open, Mrs Weasley busting through. She looked rather thinner and paler than she had been the last time he’d seen her, but was beaming at him welcomingly.

“Oh, Harry, it’s lovely to see you!” she said quietly, pulling him into a rib cracking hug. “You’re looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you’ll just have to wait for a bit for dinner I’m afraid.”

She turned around whispering to the others “He’s just arrived, the meeting’s started.”

She held him back as he tried to follow them as they filed through the door. “No, Harry, the meetings only for only for members of the order. Ron and, uh, Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting’s over, then we’ll have dinner. They’ll explain everything. And keep your voice down in the hall” she added in an urgent whisper.

He frowned at her slight hesitation, but brushed it off. “Why?”

“I don’t want anything to wake up.”

“What d’you -?

“I’ll explain later, I’ve got to hurry, I’m supposed to be at the meeting. You’re sharing with Rom. Up the stairs, first on the right. I’ll call you when it’s over.”

She bustled back through the door, Bewildered, Harry started making his web up the stairs, staring at an umbrella stand made from a severed trolls leg, long moth eaten curtains, and a long row of shrunken elf heads mounted on plaques on the wall.

Behind him, loud voices suddenly echo through the hall.

“He’s not part of the order. He’s just a child!” Mrs Wesley’s voice was unmistakable, he paused, turning on the step.

A low rumble replied, too soft to make out words.

“He’s too young! He shouldn’t be involved with this war!”

“I don’t care if he’s not my responsibility, you should know better! If he sits in, the others will want to as well.”

A moment later the door crashed open, a tall, black haired boy stalking along the hall towards him, footsteps unnaturally quiet on the worn floorboards. He stared at Harry for a moment before bounding up the stairs silently, pressing something into his hand as he passed, and disappearing around the corner.

Harry stared after him for a moment, before glancing down. A dented chocolate frog box rested in his palm. He blinked in surprise, glancing back up at the end of the hall. How had he known? Harry shook his head, unwrapping the candy, he munched on it as he continued up the stairs. Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door. He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy, high ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair. Hermione had thrown herself at him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron’s tiny owl Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

“HARRY! Ron, he’s here, Harry’s here! We didn’t hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless- but we couldn’t tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn’t, and then with everything that happened, I didn’t have much time. Oh, we’ve got so much to tell you, and you’ve got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it’s just outrageous, I’ve looked it all up, they can’t expel you, they just can’t, there’s provisions in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underaged Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situation- ”

“Let him breath, Hermione,” said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches in their month apart, making him taller and more gangly than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same.

His eyes widened as he glanced back at his friend. “Hermione… you look…”

She stiffened, mouth snapped closed and she look a step back, eyes down. Ron’s eyes darted between them apprehensively.

“Yeah, I, uh, I know” her voice was small, unsure in the silence.

“What happened?” He asked, shocked.

“Um, well its a long story” she said perching on the edge of one of the beds. He sank onto the other, Ron collapsing next to him.”

“I, uh, I never told you, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I just never really talk about it and I didn’t want everyone to know and—”

He reached out, grasping her tightly clenched hands, “Hermione, breath.” He said in concern. “What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath “I was adopted. I’m not actually Hermione Granger, my name’s Maia. Maia Eileen Riddle-Prince.” She glanced up at him, bitting her lip. “My parents are Alexander Riddle and Severus Snape.”

************

“Fuck” Harry breathed, leaning back on his hands. His mind was spinning with all he’d learned. Hermione- brave, loyal, witty Hermione- was that greasy git’s daughter. And- _shit_ \- she was related to _Voldemort!_

Glancing up, his eyes caught on his friend. She looked so vulnerable, hunched forward, gaze fixed on her neatly clasped hands in her lap. She was tense, her teeth biting harshly into her lip, her nails into the palm of her hand. And she looked _so…_

“Mione… Maia, you will always be my friend- _always_.” He implored, reaching forward and grasping her shaking hands. “I’m not going to leave you, especially not for something you have no choice in. We’ve always stuck together, I’m not going to stop now. Plus who would keep us out of trouble then.” He joked.

She chuckled wetly, pulling one hand away to wipe her sleeve over her eyes, smearing the tears now running freely down her cheeks. She smiled shakily back at him, returning her hand to his own.

“Thank you, Harry. I mean… I, I didn’t think you’d leave me, but… I, just- I didn’t want to loose you. And I couldn’t bear it if I did.”

“Nor could I.” Harry grinned crookedly, gazing at her with what he hoped was reassurance.

Several seconds passed in silence before Ron awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Do you think dinner’s ready yet, I’m starved.”

Harry snorted as Hermione sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head.

“I swear, _boys_! Emotional range of a teaspoon.” She huffed good naturally as she stood, making her way to the door. Calling over her shoulder, “The meeting should be over by now, so we can head on down.”

Ron shot out the door after her, and Harry followed chuckling, glad to see his friend more like her usual self.

************

His robes billowed as he turned, stalking across the room, before pivoting back towards the wall. _Idiots! Absolute idiots! They thought he couldn’t fight, because he was too. Bloody. Young. Like_ ** _that_** _would stop the dark lord from trying to kill them. Damn it! How was he supposed to protect them if he didn’t have all the information. He wasn’t even asking to fight- not that he wouldn’t- just sit in on the meetings. 'Wasn’t a bloody_ ** _order_** _member'._ He scoffed. _Most of them hadn’t even fought in the last war. Never knew what it was like to wonder if you would make it to morning, to be alone, with no family, no home- not knowing if you even had one left._

He sighed, stilling his frantic pacing, glancing at the watch on his left wrist. The meeting was almost order. _Maia will want to stay for dinner_ he thought, frowning with distaste.

He cocked his head, peering towards the door as it clicked open. His lips twitched as his younger sister skipped into the room, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head under his chin. He glanced down at her wavy, pitch black hair, the complete opposite of the bleached white ringlets she’d had before. He remembered the day she’d joined them:

_It had been warm, sunny, quiet. The zigzagging path leading to the door overgrown with a variety of odd plants. As they approached, the door swung open, a young teen with bright blond hair slipped out, beaming dazzlingly at them. The door clicked shut behind her._

_“Hello Cal, hello daddy!” She chirped, skipping down the path to where her dumfounded father and bemused brother had frozen. She looped her arm through her unresisted fathers, and patted her brother’s cheek. He stared at her, brow raised, an amused quirk at the the corner of his lips._

_“I’ve been waiting all morning, the Nargles didn’t tell me what time you’d get here. Xeno knows I’m leaving, and I left him a letter in case he’s forgotten.” She said cheerfully. “Now, where are we going?” She finished, smiling brightly at the two wizards._

_Callan snorted, trust his sister to already know everything. Even as a baby, she had a sense of otherworldliness, seldom crying, watching everything you could see with her wide blue eyes- and sometimes things that only she could._

_Shaking himself out of his stupor, their father replied. “There was a safe-house on the outskirts of Edinburgh, we’re staying there at the moment until we find somewhere else.” He gave a small twitch of the lips in return to her joyful expression. Stitching out a hand, he grasped his son’s shoulder, and the three of them disappeared with a loud_ **_crack_ ** _._

Grinning, he pressed a kiss to her hair, looping his arms around her, returning the hug.

“What is it, little one? He queried.

“Dinners ready!” She said dreamily, bouncing away.

His lips quirked in a smile, as he followed her down to the kitchen. He sighed, catching sight of his twin and her friends, both of them staring at him watchfully, it was going to be a long evening.


End file.
